The problem with patio umbrella bases that we have today are that they are either too heavy to easily move, or instead will blow over in the wind. People who buy these bases end up positioning themselves and their chairs in undesirable positions just to be in the shaded area of the umbrella instead of undertaking the moving or rolling of the heavy umbrella.